Hollow Rage
by Darkdesolation
Summary: After torture and death Naruto realizes his hatred for humans. This hatred will cause events to be caused that will tear apart the world of Bleach as we know it.   Dark twisted Naruto There will be torture. Challenge by Dracohalo117 Scheduled for rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo yo yo I'm back and am trying this hate filled story… Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto okay, I lost the rights to Kishimoto when I was drunk…. I don't own bleach either.**

**Prologue**

He was running, his mother and a mob were chasing him weapons in hand. He remember how it had all started, his mother told him to go shopping with her and locked their door. He trusted her and followed along not able to hold her hand. Halfway o the store, a mob appeared and started chasing him with his mother turning and pulling a kunai out on him. He ran as hard and fast as possible, but he knew they were playing with him waiting for him to tire out. His eyes slowly lost focus and he fell as he heard someone male yell, "We got the demon now!"

He woke up in a warehouse. He felt restraints tightly pulling him onto a table, it smelled like blood, and a lot of blood at that. He looked up and saw a few nameless villagers carrying a table filled with various objects towards his mother. Her red hair was pulled into a bun so it wouldn't interfere with the work. "Now we can finally torture you Kyuubi." His mother stated. His eyes widened and he felt a gag be pushed forcefully into his mouth.

His mother pulled a knife out and made a slight incision at his wrist, he felt a warm wet substance pour down his wrist and hand. His mother pulled out a bottle of green substance which was probably poison. He kept his mouth shut before he was backhanded and his mother yelling obscenities about opening his mouth up. He didn't comply but instead closed his mouth tighter.

He saw his mother pull out clamps, she then went to clamp his nose shut. Unable to fight the urge to breathe he opened his mouth and she dumped the poison down his throat. His eyes widened as he screamed as loud as he could making his mother cackle, "This will enhance your pain receptors for twenty minutes dear Naruto-kun" She whispered soothingly in his ear.

She grabbed another pair of clamps though small enough to fit under his fingernails. She jammed it under his index finger nail so hard it made him whimper. She pulled and with the nail came a spurt of blood. This continued until his nails were gone.

She started pulling out his eyebrows one by one until they were gone. After that, she pulled fistfuls of hair from his scalpel. Finally done with that she grabbed a blunt knife and hacked away at his fingers and toes until nothing but the socket that held them remained. "Just hold on a bit more, we're almost done," She said before grabbing a scalpel and holding to the back of his scalp and taking the skin from it. He cried out when the last of the skin was taken from his head. She cut open his stomach and pulled his intestines out and wearing them as a scarf. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost consciousness for a few seconds before waking up and looking down to see his body there and a chain connected to his chest. He watched on as his body explode and a red aura cover the vicinity of Konoha. A giant fox with nine tails appeared a few miles from the village.

The battle hardened Sandaime Hokage of Konoha looked up from his paperwork before losing his composure and yelling out, "Mother fucking titty sucking two ball bitch!"

The Sandaime turned to grab his battle helm, but before he could the fox had disappeared and his old rival Danzo lay on his back, a black haired baby in his arms. He shunshined over before hearing Danzo say quietly, "I guess I win in the end d-don't I Saru-Sarutobi." Danzo finished before closing his eyes and smiling peacefully to the world.

He looked on at the events before finally noticing the weird chain eaten up and hm being pulling into a portal…

**Yes extremely short, yadda yadda. It needed to be short because for now on this is all Bleach but with Naruto characters added in. Leave questions or flames or whatever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Hueco Mundo **

His eyes opened as he took in the great amount of sand that surrounded him. He looked up only to see a darkened night sky. His eyes widened as he saw a giant creature with a mask of bone. His stomach growled and he ran after it hunger imminent. He stopped as he remembered how he was tortured by his mother, _'no that woman is undeserving of the title of mother'_ He thought to himself.

_**Meanwhile in Konoha**_

"Uzumaki Kushina you are hereby charged with charges of child abuse, murder, and releasing the Kyuubi, what is your defense?" The Sandaime asked eyes alit with righteous anger.

"I deserve no punishment Sarutobi!" Kushina said all but spitting in the face of the elderly leader and glaring at the picture of Naruto on his desk.

Sarutobi rose to his feet and slammed his hands desk. "You horrible woman! How dare you forsake your own child, the-" Sarutobi started.

"Shut your mouth you senile fool" Kushina interrupted drawing her katana from her back.

Sarutobi backhanded her to the ground before his ANBU restrained her. "You doubt not only Minato your own husband, but Shinigami-Sama himself…" Sarutobi said ashamed to look at her.

Kushina looked furious at the bribe at her trust. Before she could retaliate, she was gagged by a purple haired ANBU member and dragged to the prisons to be prepared for the gallows.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Naruto looked at his clawed hand stained with the blood of another hollow after finishing his feast, "The world of Hueco Mundo isn't a good one child" A male voice stated as Naruto looked up.

"P-p-please run mister I don't want to hurt you" Naruto said already backing away. **"Of course I want to" **A more demonic voice stated contrasting greatly to Naruto's own angelic tone.

"I will be fine child" The male stated walking into the light. He was tall, his hollow mask was that of a coyote. Naruto fell to the ground coughing and spluttering as the hollow looked at him with a mixture of wonder and awe.

"W-what's wrong mister?" Naruto asked finally able to stand.

"I am just surprised that is all" The strange man said before walking away.

"Wait up!" Naruto yelled attempting to catch up with the strange hollow. The hollow stopped and waited for Naruto to join him. "What is your name mister?" Naruto asked quietly.

"My name is Coyote Stark" The hollow said as he picked up Naruto and used a burst of speed to shoot away towards a mountain range in the distance. Naruto turned around to see a hollow roar out in outrage before turning around and chasing some small panther hollow.

_**Timeskip 20 years**_

Twenty years had gone by since Stark had found Naruto who had become a Gillian and is currently trying to take control back.

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

Naruto scoffed as he killed yet another hollow. He went and chased another down killing it as well. He saw one more hollow who had by now gotten ready to fight. "Come a die quietly weakling!" Naruto yelled. In answer to the challenge the hollow charge Naruto with his clawed hands forward. Naruto sidestepped and dug his clawed hand into the hollow's head.

_**Outside World**_

Coyote Stark had been trailing Naruto ever since he became a Gillian. As Naruto's eyes gained sentiency Stark waited five seconds in front of the large Gillian to see what he would do. The Gillian turned and lumbered towards a pit of other Gillians to try and feed itself.

_**Timeskip 50 years**_

Finally after fifty years as a Gillian, Naruto had evolved into an Adjuchas. His form had changed greatly since he was a regular Hollow he was now bipedal and could easily tear flesh from limbs with his demonic claw like appendages. Stark looked on and thought one word, _'amazing'_. Naruto had grown taller only a foot or so shorter then stark and had a humanoid form. He had a demonic horn sticking out of his head and from his chin. He had two black leathery wings that could fold easily against his back. He had grown a tail that held a greatly sharpened blade, his shoulders each had a ten inch long five inch thick horn sticking out towards the moon, he had an insect-like carapace covering his body colored dark blue.

_**Timeskip 100 years**_

Stark's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's form glow bright. After the glow stopped, Stark's eyes widened at the form of his friend. Naruto was…..

**Before you start ranting I stopped this one on purpose so you could be held in suspense. I already have everything planned out, but I do need a translator if anyone is willing.**


End file.
